Wishing you were here
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: Temari loves him. He loves her. Yoshino Shikamaru's mom ruins it all. Gaara and Kankuro beat him up.
1. Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Title: Wishing you were here**

**Chapter: Regrets**

The sun was rising in Konoha village. The day that would change two people. Would they like the change? Would they want it to go back? The Kazekage sister was walking around in Konoha. Waiting to see him. 'Would his lazy ass be awake at this time? Doubt it.' Temari started to run to his house. But got stopped by one of her friends.

"Temari."Hinata said she was looking at her feet.

"What?"Temari asked.

"I need some help."Hinata said.

"With what?"Temari asked.

"Um.. well.. it's al..almost.. Kiba kuns... birthday... I thought...y-you could help."Hinata said.

"Of course I will. But right now I'm gonna see him."Temari said.

"Shika-kun?"Hinata asked. Temari nodded her head and ran off. "Bye." Hinata smiled. 'They look so cute together...does Kazekage know?' Hinata shrugged and went to get the stuff for Kiba-kun's birthday it was in four days. Temari smiled but looked around to see if someone saw it. 'They make such a cute couple... to bad Neji is over protective... I wonder.. how do they go on dates?'

"Where you going?"Kankuro asked approaching his sister.

"No where."Temari said.

"Going to see that lazy ass?"Kankuro asked.

"Maybe."Temari said. Both of them were walking together.

"Temari. Stay away from him."Kankuro said.

"Your not the boss of me."Temari said and stopped where she was.

"Temari... your to good for him."Kankuro said and stopped and turned to his sister.

"I don't care."Temari said and looked at the ground. "I love him."

"I bet he loves you too."Kankuro said and closed his eyes. 'I know I'll hate my self for this later.' Kankuro opened his eyes. "Go."

"Huh?"Temari asked and looked at her younger brother.

"Go and see him. He tries anything."Kankuro said and took out a Kunai knife and pointed it to his heart. Temari nodded and ran before he changed his mind.

"Thank you."Temari said while running. 'Shikamaru watch it.' Kankuro went on his way. Kankuro shook his head.

**In front of the Nara's house**

Temari was opening the door of the gate quietly just in case he was still sleeping. Temari heard some talking. She recognize all the voices it was all the Nara Family. 'Why is his mom and dad here?' She was going for the door knob but she heard.

"Shikamaru!"Yoshino said.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."Shikaku said

"You see I don't have to."Shikamaru said while yawned. 'He doesn't have to do what?'

"Yes you do. She's waiting. So sometime this week your gonna get your ass over there and meet her."Yoshino said.

"I don't want to. I don't love her. I don't even know her."Shikamaru said.

"It's not my fault you said. 'You have the prettiest eye's all of your village.' now is it?"Yoshino asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No."Shikamaru said.

"'Your hair shines in the sun.'"Yoshino said. Shikaku was trying to leave from the living room. "Where do you think your going?"

"No where."Shikaku said.

"I don't want to be engage."Shikamaru said and looked at the wall. "To someone I don't know." Temari grabbed the door handle and pushed opened the door.

"I can't believe you Shikamaru."Temari said.

"Temari... how long have you been there?"Shikamaru asked.

"Long enough to know that.. your getting married and going out with me."Temari said and glared at him. "Your such a b.. screw that you're a jerk." Temari ran from the living room and out the door.

"Mom..."Shikamaru said and glared at her.

"Shikamaru who is she?"Yoshino asked.

"She was my girlfriend."Shikamaru said.

"She's from the sand right?"Yoshino asked.

"Yeah and like it matter."Shikamaru said and ran up to his room.

"Shikaku did I make the right choice?"Yoshino asked.

"Of course you did."Shikaku said.

"Are you just saying that or is that the truth?"Yoshino asked.

"Um... well let's leave it like that."Shikaku said and went to the kitchen. 'That girl who is she? Wait Shika said her name was Temari. Temari of the desert?'

**With Temari**

Temari was running away from the Nara house. She was in the Konoha forest. Far from the gates of the village. 'I hate him.' She closed her eyes.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"Temari yelled. She was running while having her eyes closed.** Thud**. Temari was now on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Temari?"Gaara asked. Gaara did not fall he had his arms crossed.

"Gaara?"Temari said and stood up. Gaara looked at her. Her eyes were red.

"Who did this to you?"Gaara asked.

"Did what?"Temari said.

"Who made you cry?"Gaara said. 'They better start writing their will'

"I bumped to a tree and it hurts."Temari said.

"Oh.. are you sure?"Gaara asked. 'She's lying to me? When I find out who. They might as well be dead right now.'

"I'm sorry. That I made you worry."Temari said. Gaara looked at her. 'She doesn't seem like her self. Why? Did one of the old nine rookie do something?'

"It's nothing."Gaara said.

"Your on Kazekage business?"Temari asked.

"No. I'm just taking a walk."Gaara said. "I'll be leaving now." Gaara started to walk off. Temari waited for him to be out of sight. Temari sat down in front of a tree. Temari took off her fan and put it near her. Temari took in a deep breath and was gonna do something that no one knew or ever thought she would do.

"_I always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the dayAnd make it ok

I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
all I ever wanted was for you  
To know everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yea...

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

I miss you."

Temari was now done. Tears were falling while she sang. "Stupid Shikamaru." Temari stood up and took her fan and put it back on her back. 'Time to see what the other's are up to other's are up to.' Temari started to walk back to the gates of the village. She looked at the ground the whole entire time so no one could see her eyes.

**Afternoon**

**Konoha Academy school grounds**

The wind was not blowing. It was a beautiful spring day. Temari looked at the grounds of the academy.

"Temari San."Hinata said and waved her hand from the swing. Kiba was sitting on the floor.

"Hi and doggy boy is here too."Temari said. Shino came out from behind the tree. 'And bug boy too.' Akamaru started to bark.

"Calm down. Temari is a friend."Hinata said. Sakura ran to them.

"Hi."Sakura said.

"SAKURA I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT RAMEN!"Naruto said and dragged his feet over the others. Gaara and Kankuro took there sweet time getting where the others were.

"Were almost all here."Sakura said. Neji was walking not to fast nor to slow. Tenten was with him. Rock Lee ran to the others.

"I won!"Rock Lee said. Then the other two got there. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji ran to them.

"Were all here!"Ino said.

"I forgot Me and Kiba got to go somewhere."Hinata said and grabbed Kiba's hand and ran off.

"What's up with her?"Naruto asked.

"Hinata want's to throw a party for Kiba."Shino and Temari said in unison. Temari was looking at her feet.

"Oh yay."Both Sakura and Ino said and glared at each other.

"But does He want one?"Choji said while eating a bag of chips. Both Shino and Temari shrugged.

"Shino can I talk to you."Shikamaru said and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Shino walked to Shikamaru.

"Temari San is something wrong?"Tenten asked.

"No."Temari said quickly. Kankuro cracked his knuckles.

"Shikamaru did something didn't he."Kankuro said and took out the Crow.

"Kankuro don't."Neji said.

"Why?"Kankuro asked.

"We don't want a war do we? And over a relationship?"Neji asked.

"What my sister is nothing? She is very important she's the sister of the Kazekage."Kankuro said.

"Neji stop."Tenten said. Lee, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Gaara, Neji and Kankuro looked at Tenten. "Neji please stop."

"Something is fishy."Ino said.

"Maybe it's the chips I'm eating."Choji said and hold the bag up to Ino. Ino looked away.

**With Shikamaru and Shino**

"It's not my fault that I know what she's gonna say and do."Shino said.

"Okay,... can I ask you a favor?"Shikamaru asked.

"Sure."Shino said and looked at the others.

**Back with the others**

"So it's settled in four days. When it's Kiba's birthday."Sakura said. Neji rolled his eyes. Rock lee was running around the back yard of the academy.

"My place?"Neji asked. Everyone looked at him. (Almost everyone except the Suna Ninjas) "What?"

"You... said the party was at your place."Choji said.

"So?"Neji asked.

"Okay at your place."Tenten said.

"Thank you."Neji said. A Jounin ran up to Neji.

"Hyuuga. Tsunade wants to speak with you and your team."The Jounin said. Neji nodded.

"LEE!"Tenten yelled. Rock Lee ran to her. "We need to see the Hokage." All three of them left. Shino and Shikamaru came back.

"What are we talking about?"Shikamaru asked.

"Party at Hyuuga house."Choji said. Naruto has been very quiet. Shino looked around. Naruto was eating a bunch of ongri.

"Okay well see you then."Sakura said and walked to Naruto. "Let's go. " Naruto and Sakura left.

"Me too."Shino said and ran off. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were left.

"So how's you guy's relationship going?"Ino asked. Temari looked at both of her brothers.

"No comment."Gaara said.

"Not you. Temari San and Shika."Ino said.

"Again no comment."Gaara said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Come on."Ino said.

"Gaara can we go home?"Temari asked.

"Okay."Gaara said and all three of them left.

"Shika what did you do to Temari?"Ino asked.

"I did nothing."Shikamaru said.

"You guys hit a bump on the road?"Ino asked.

"Shut up!"Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru stop."Choji said.

"Then tell your girlfriend to stop."Shikamaru said.

"She's not my girlfriend."Choji said.

"I'm out."Shikamaru said and left. 'Temari I'm sorry. I don't love her. I love you."

**Night same day**

Temari was in the kitchen looking the refrigerator.

"Temari. We need to talk."Kankuro said and walked in. Gaara as well.

"What?"Temari asked.

"What's wrong?"Kankuro asked. Temari closed the refrigerator.

"Nothing."Temari said and smiled.

"Something is wrong. You won't even look at Shikamaru not even once that we were there. Did he something he knows he's not suppose to?"Kankuro asked.

"No it's nothing you have to worry about."Temari said.

"Were your brother... we have to worry especially if a guy did something to some one we care about."Gaara said and looked at her. "Should we kill him?"

"No."Temari said way to quickly.

"Come on it will be fun."Gaara said.

"No. Go to your room both of you."Temari said and went to the stove. "I'll call you when the food is ready." Kankuro and Gaara left. Both of them were in the hallway.

"How much damage can we do in like thirty minutes?"Kankuro asked. Gaara smiled.

"You have no idea."Gaara said and smiled. Both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Nara's house**

Shikamaru was outside sitting on the grass. He was looking up at the clouds. He kept on seeing her face, the symbol of the sand village, Her fan and everything that remind him of her.

"Shikamaru."A voice said.

"Kankuro?"Shikamaru asked.

"And?"The other voice asked.

"Gaara?"Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."Gaara said. Both of them approach them.

"What are you doing here?"Shikamaru asked.

"We want answer and if we don't get them your dead."Kankuro said.

"We have a treaty."Shikamaru said.

"We just want answer."Gaara said.

"What kind of answer?"Shikamaru asked.

"My sister. You did something."Kankuro said.

"I didn't do shit."Shikamaru said.

"Don't lie."Gaara said coldly.

"I'm not."Shikamaru said. Sand was escaping from the gourd. "Gaara stop."

"Not until you tell me. And we'll leave."Gaara said. Shikamaru stood up.

"Okay if you stop I'll tell you."Shikamaru said. 'I can't die just yet...I have a dream.' The sand went back to the gourd. "She over heard my mom and dad were talking-"He was saying but got interrupted by Kankuro.

"What were they talking about that made her so mad?"Kankuro asked.

"I was getting there."Shikamaru said."She over heard that I am engage to be married. I don't want to get married to a girl I don't know."Shikamaru looked at them. Kankuro took out the Crow. He put the crow on his right side."What are you doing." Shikamaru did some hand signs. "Shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru put his hand in his pocket and Kankuro wouldn't he had no pockets. So they rested on his lap.

"Take your jutsu off him."Gaara said.

"No. He said I told both of you. Your suppose to be gone."Shikamaru said.

"We'll leave and boss us around one more time it will be out of the line."Gaara said. Shikamaru release Kankuro. Kankuro was ready for battle. Crow shot out poison balls at Shikamaru. Gaara's gourd cork fell to the ground. Sand went and grabbed Shikamaru ankles. Crow started to beat up Shikamaru.

**With Temari**

Temari was cooking eggs. She went to the cabinet and was gonna get it but it broke. She looked around. 'Gaara? Kankuro?' Temari ran out the kitchen and checked there room. They weren't there.

"GAARA! KANKURO!"Temari yelled. Baki came from his room.

"What happen?"Baki asked.

"My brother's they are missing."Temari.

"No... Both of them this bad."Baki said.

"I'll check around the village. Get some of the sand ninja's to help."Temari said and She ran out the room. Baki sniffed the ear.

"What is she cooking?.. never mind that. We got to find them."Baki said. Temari was running. 'If I find them. They wish they would have killed them self.' Temari looked around. 'Shikamaru?' Temari ran to the Nara's house. Temari got there.

"GAARA!"Temari yelled. All three heads looked at the girl. "Kankuro." She looked at the person at the floor. "Gaara and Kankuro home now!"

"But-"Both of them started to say but Temari interrupted.

"Now."Temari said.

"Fine."Both of them said. They both left.

"Shika you idiot."Temari said. Shikamaru started to laugh.

"Temari."Shikamaru said.

"I'm not gonna help you."Temari said.

"That's not the Temari I know."Shikamaru said.

"I thought I know a certain Nara but I was wrong."Temari said and looked at the moon. "I'll get medical Ninjas."

"Don't."Shikamaru said and smiled.

"Why?"Temari asked.

"I don't want your brother's to get in trouble."Shikamaru said. Temari rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you get inside and that's it."Temari said. She carried Shikamaru in to his house.

"Temari listen to me."Shikmaru started.

"Don't I don't want anything to do with you no more."Temari said and laid him on the couch in the living room.

"Temari just give me a chance to explain."Shikamaru said.

"No."Temari said and looked at the wall. "I hope the ring you give her turns her finger green."

"Temari?"Shikamaru asked.

"Shut up."Temari said and jumped back and took out her fan and pointed at him. "I don't think you deserve what my brothers did to you. But at the same time I do. I thought I could trust you. But wow was I wrong. Your just like them. You don't care what on the inside. All you care about is what's on the outside."

"Temari I don't."Shikamaru protested.

"Just... shut up and die."Temari said.

"Temari.. what's wrong with you?"Shikamaru asked he was trying to get up but he couldn't he took a good beating by the two most feared man in their village Sunagakure.

"Like you don't know."Temari said and turned back to see him. "We're through." She left. 'Temari?' Shikamaru tried to get up and chase after her but he didn't have the strenght.

Midgrl4evr:The first chapter done! One of my favorite couple in Naruto! I hope you guy's like it. Please review. Sorry for the spelling of the character. I love Naruto but slow on their spelling. Well bye.


	2. You think I'll believe you?

**Title: Wishing you were here**

**Chapter 2: You think I believe you?**

**Where the Sand siblings are staying**

Temari was staring at the ceiling of her room. She had her eyes closed.

**Flash back **

"Temari just give me a chance to explain."Shikamaru said.

"No."Temari said and looked at the wall. "I hope the ring you give her turns her finger green."

"Temari?"Shikamaru asked.

"Shut up."Temari said and jumped back and took out her fan and pointed at him. "I don't think you deserve what my brothers did to you. But at the same time I do. I thought I could trust you. But wow was I wrong. Your just like them. You don't care what on the inside. All you care about is what's on the outside."

"Temari I don't."Shikamaru protested.

"Just... shut up and die."Temari said.

"Temari.. what's wrong with you?"Shikamaru asked he was trying to get up but he couldn't he took a good beating by the two most feared man in their village Sunagakure.

"Like you don't know."Temari said and turned back to see him. "We're through." She left. 'Temari?' Shikamaru tried to get up and chase after her but he didn't have the strength.

**End of flash back**

'Should I have listen to him? Should I given him a second chance?' Temari shook her head. 'No it was his fault.'

"TEMARI!"One of her brothers yelled.

"WHAT!"Temari yelled.

"Can you come here?"One of her brother asked. Temari got off her bed and rubbed her eyes. She got her fan. She went to the living room where her two brothers were sitting. 'They are up to something... should I call Baki?' Temari sat down on the other couch and placed her fan next to her..

"What?"Temari asked.

"We want... to um.. well."Kankurou said and couldn't say the words.

"You want to?"Temari asked. Gaara looked at Kankurou.

"Okay.. okay fine.. we want to say those words that people use to say after they do something wrong."Kankurou said.

"Don't tell me that tell that traitor."Temari said.

"We rather not."Gaara said.

"Good.."Temari said.

"We were just.. want to know why you were so sad."Gaara said.

"I'm better now."Temari said.

"Then how come-"Kankurou said but Gaara covered his mouth with sand.

"How come what?"Temari asked.

"Nothing."Gaara said.

"I want to know."Temari said.

"Hmm."Kankurou was saying but the sand was still around his mouth.

"I think you should stay like that."Temari said. Kankurou stood up and walked to Temari.

"Hm ugh."Kankurou said and shook his head and looked at Gaara.

"What?"Gaara asked. Kankurou pointed to his mouth and grabbed the sand but it slipped through his fingers. "Fine." Gaara's sand retreat back to his gourd.

"Okay, thanks... That you were mumbling in your sleep.. Shika there nothing left or standing in the way of us being together... Shikamaru I hate you."Kankurou said. Temari took her fan from the side of the couch and hit his head.

"Hey I'm just telling how it is."Kankurou said and rubbed his head. "Right Gaara?" Temari looked at her youngest brother. Gaara shrugged.

"I want the truth... I trust you not mister make up."Temari said.

"IT'S NOT MAKE UP!"Kankuro yelled.

"Yeah sure it isn't."Temari said and rolled her eyes and looked at Gaara. 'Tell the truth or a lie? If she found out.. truth it is.'

"Well it's true but... what happen last night after we left?"Gaara asked.

"Nothing."Temari said.

"Is it a something nothing or nothing nothing?"Kankurou asked.

"Just get out of my business... it really doesn't matter."Temari said and looked at them. 'Naruto.. you made us a better family but something I wish it wasn't so I could go on and no one would care what was happening in my life.'

"Temari we care."Gaara said. Kankuro looked at him. 'Yeah... I hate you Naruto'

"It's nice that you care but I'm capable of doing what I need to do I can do on my own."Temari said.

"We just want to help."Kankurou said.

"Well you help enough."Temari said.

"Beating up Shikamaru?"Kankuro asked.

"Sure."Temari said. Kankuro put his hand up. Temari hit him on the head.

"Hey!"Kankuro said.

"Well I'm off to do Kazekage stuff."Gaara said and left.

"I'm off too... to do Kankuro stuff."Kankuro said and left. Temari sighed and rolled her eyes. 'What to do... maybe I could clean around?... Nah maybe i could go out see what the other's are doing?.. yeah that sounds good first take a shower.'

**Ichiraku Ramen stand**

Temari was walking and was passing by the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Temari."Hinata said and stood up from the set and went after Temari. Kiba looked Hinata leave. Akamaru was waiting to be feed. "Temari?"

"Huh?"Temari said.

"Temari are you okay?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah.. I guess... Hinata I won't be able to help you."Temari said. Hinata looked at her.

"Oh... it's okay.. I'll ask Neji and Tenten to help."Hinata said.

"Well I got to go."Temari said and started to walk.

"Bye Temari."Hinata said and ran back to Kiba. "There's something wrong with Temari-san."

"Yeah and?"Kiba asked.

"Will you help me figure out what?"Hinata asked.

"Sure."Kiba said and paid the man and both of them were off. Akamaru followed them.

**With Shikamaru at the Nara house**

Shikamaru was still laying in bed. His mother and father found him yesterday and his mother started to yell at him. What had happen to him? He said he trained and just had a beating. But they didn't believe him but her refuse to tell. 'Temari I won't rat out your brothers... I won't I promise you.' Shikamau stood up and streched.

"SHIKAMARU! GET DOWN HERE!"Yoshino yelled.

"Fine."Shikamaru said and walked down the stairs very slowly. He was in the kitchen. His mother handed him a envelope. Shikamaru looked at the envelope. "What is it?"

"Just look at the things it contains."Yoshino said.

"Where dad?"Shikamaru asked.

"Tending the deers."Yoshino said.

"I'm leaving."Shikamaru said and was going to the door.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"Yoshino asked. Shikamaru shook is head and left. He looked at the envelope. He open it. There was pictures inside. Shikamaru had a smiled standing next to a girl slightly taller then him. He was around six. She was maybe two or one year older. She had not blonde hair but like a sandy hair like Temari. 'Can't be her... could it?' There was something else inside Shikamaru Grabbed it. It was a piece of paper. Folded in half.

_My friend, _

_Shikamaru it was fun meeting you. If we ever meet again I'll probably won't remember you so.. I want to say, I just hope one day I'll be worthy enough to be your wife. Become a Nara it will be an honor for me and my family. I know my and your idea of a perfect rest of your life is not an engage marriage.. but If you'll take me as your wife I'll be happy. Best of luck in your ninja life until we meet again._

_Temari of the desert_

Shikamaru read it three times.

"It is her."Shikamaru said and folded it back and put it back in the envelope. He put the picture inside as well. "She needs to be here.. Me and her belong.""I have to tell her." Shikamaru started to run as fast as he could. Who knew he could with his lazy self.

**With Temari**

Temari was walking around the village. There was nothing better to do. She couldn't got and see Shikamaru.. Why would he want to see her after what she did not do yesterday. She was walking in the forest.. it was nothing like home. She felt as someone was following her. Temari turned around. Temari ran as fast as she could. All three of them followed her very carefully not to be seen or heard.

"Come out!"Temari said. She waited. "I'm not joking." Temari took out her fan. Hinata came out from behind. "Hinata?"

"I'm sorry.. I want to know what's wrong with you.. Kiba!"Hinata said. Kiba came out and so did Akamaru.

"There's nothing wrong.. I just don't feel right."Temari said.

"Do you need to see a doctor? Should we go see Sakura?."Hinata asked.

"No I just need time on my own."Temari said.

"Oh.. We'll leave."Kiba said.

"Bye Temari.. We'll see you tomorrow at the My house."Hinata said and all three of them left.

**At night**

**In the forest**

Temari stood there all day there was nothing better to do.

"TEMARI?"A voice yelled. Temari looked around. "IT'S ME!" Temari stood up. "I'M SORRY!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"Temari yelled. She knew who it was.

"YES YOU DO JUST HERE ME OUT!"Shikamaru yelled and was closer and he saw her and ran to Temari.

"No I don't want to here anything you have to say."Temari said.

"Yes you do."Shikamaru said.

"Just go."Temari said.

"Temari I don't understand."Shikamaru said and looked at her."Please let me show you something."Shikamaru said.

"No I want to see nothing you have to show me."Temari said.

"Please."Shikamaru said.

"UNDERSTAND I DON'T LOVE YOU!"Temari yelled. Shikamaru looked at her. He just heard the words he didn't want to hear. "Please Shikamaru.. leave me."

"Temari-"Shikamaru said butTemari interrupted.

"There is nothing between us.. I was foolish to believe there was.. a lazy boy with.. a girl that has to prove her point in almost everything."Temari said.

"But there still-"Shikamaru said but Temari interrupted once again.

"No Shikamaru there is nothing."Temari said and looked at Shikamaru. "Go to that girl."

"Temari.."Shikamaru said.

"I don't love you there is nothing that could ever make me love you again."Temari said.

"Temari.. I understand that.. you don't love me anymore."Shikamaru said. 'I wasted my time maybe it's time we went our own separate ways.' Shikamaru turned around. Temari looked at him. She was holding back her tears. "So.. I guess.. things will go back.. the way they use to be.. and they should stay like that."

"Shika."Temari said.

"I hope your happy with the next person your with."Shikamaru said.

"Please.."Temari said and covered her eyes with her hands. 'What have I done?'

"I hope you'llbe happy."Shikamru said and started to walk away from her. Temari watched him walk.. she didn't have the strenght to walk after him.. she wanted to ended it all and go back to yesterday. 'maybe this is the way it has to be?" Temari stood there for a while and then stood up and started to walk home. "I LOVE YOU SHIKAMARU!"Temari yelled an kept on walking. 'Please be happy.' She dragged her feet.

"It's time.. for me to wait and let it fall to place?"Temari whispered.

**With Neji and Tenten**

Neji was walking around with Tenten in the village.

"What kind of cake?"Tenten asked.

"Marble."Neji said.

"Kiba likes that kind?"Tenten asked. Neji nodded a bit. 'No of course not.' "I never knew that."

"What else do we need?"Neji asked.

"Chips."Tenten said while she looked at the list. "Neji.. would you like to go with me to Kiba's party?"

Neji looked at the floor. "Neji you don't have to say yes."

"I would like to go."Neji said. Tenten smiled.

**With Gaara and Kankuro**

"Temari is late."Kankuro said and was walking around there living room.

"We don't have a curfew."Gaara said.

"We'll we should have one."Kankuro said.

"Temari is capable of taking care of her self."Gaara said. Gaara stood up and walked to the window.

"What if she needs our help?"Kankuro asked.

"Stop worrying.. you'll get old."Gaara said. Gaara looked out the window. "She'll be home soon."

"Okay.."Kankuro said.

**An hour later**

The door opened. Temari closed the door.

"Longest soon I've seen."Kankuro said. Both of the brother looking at there sister. "What kind of role model are you?

"Just shut up."Gaara said.

"What?"Temari asked.

"What took you so long?"Kankuro asked.

"Just stuff."Temari said and sat down.

"Temari.. Shikamaru's mom came by and told us to give you this."Kankuro said and stood up and went to the lamb stand and took an envelope and walked to Temari and she snatched it. "Hey!"

"Well I'll be in my room."Temari said and got up. "Night."

"Night."Both of the brother said. Temari went to her room and laid on her bed and opened the envelope. There was a letter. Temari opened it and a picture fell out. Temari looked at the picture. There was a guy with the same pineapple hair style as Shikamaru. A girl with blonde sand hair.. like her and in four ponytails.

"I'm so stupid.. we complete each other I hate everything about him but I love it at the same time."Temari said. 'I don't need to read the letter. "I wish I could.. make him be here.. with me... I just screamed at him.. Would he still want to be with me? Or will he hate me.. Tomorrow at Kiba's birthday party. I'll tell him the truth. The truth is that I'm madly in love with you, Shikamaru Nara and I know that you feel the same way?" Temari closed her eyes. 'I want you to be here with me..'

Midgr4evr:Done! One more chapter. And then it's done. Please review. I hope you like it.


	3. I forgive you

**Title: Wishing you were here**

**Chapter 3: I forgive you**

**Hyuuga House**

**Backyard**

The weather was perfect. The wind was blowing slightly. Hinata was tying three or four helium balloons that read Happy birthday. Neji was setting the table. Tenten was putting up the Pinata. Shino was keeping Kiba busy. Her Father was in the village getting a cake for Kiba. She was happy when her father told her that. Hinabi went with him as well. All the nine Rookies from a few years a, the sand ninja's, Neji team and maybe just maybe their sensei. Hinata was truly proud nothing could ruin it.

"Hey Hinata is it okay if I make ice tea?"TenTen asked and looked at her work.

"And Ice cream?"Hinata asked and looked at TenTen. 'You made the right choice Neji'

"Make?"Neji asked

"Yeah that be awesome."TenTen and Hinata said. Neji looked at them. "Neji?"

"What?"Neji asked.

"Will you make it?"TenTen and Hinata asked.

"Only if a certain brown haired girl helps me?"Neji asked. Hinata smiled. Lee came in running in.

"I BOUGHT ICE CREAM!"Lee asked. TenTen forced a smiled. "It's vanilla." Lee held the ice cream. He was holding Kiba's present. It was in a grey gift bag.

"Thank you."Hinata said and bowed.

"It was no problem."Lee said and looked at TenTen and Neji. 'Did I do something?' "Where do I put the ice cream?"

"I'll show you."Hinata said. Lee and Hinata left inside the house.

"Were still on for tonight?"TenTen asked.

"What you think I'll bail on you?"Neji asked. TenTen looked at her feet. "You did, didn't you?"

"Is that I'm not the only girl that after you heart Neji."Tenten said.

"So.. Your point is?"Neji asked.

"Am I nothing?"Tenten asked.

"What do you mean?"Neji asked. Neji walked to Tenten.

"Am I just another girl?"Tenten asked. Lee and Hinata hid in one of the hallways.

"Yes you are."Neji said. Tenten looked at him and closed her eyes. Neji smiled and then grabbed her chin gently. "But a girl that I love." Tenten opened her eyes. He kissed her gently. After he stopped and let her chin go. "Will you marry me?"Neji asked and took a box a out from his robes. He lifted the lid. There was a diamond ring.

"Neji I will."Tenten said. Neji put the ring on her left hand. Hinata ran to Tenten.

"Congratulation."Hinata said and hugged Tenten. "Welcome to the family."

"More youth."Lee said. Hinata stopped hugging Tenten. Lee hugged her.

"Neji I'm happy for you."Hinata said and looked at her cousin and his fiancee.

"Thank you."Neji said.

"Well they should be arriving soon."Lee said.

"Yeah.. I need to get ready."Hinata said and ran off.

"I'll just stay like this."Tenten said and looked at her self and smiled. 'Mom.. Dad are you proud of your daughter?' All three sound ninjas were wondering where to go.

"So..Neji."Lee said.

"What?"Neji asked.

"You never told me you liked Tenten."Lee said. All three of them walked to them.

"It was kinda obvious."Kankuro said and looked around.

"You made your move?"Temari asked and was holding the present.

"Shut up."Neji said under his breath. Gaara had his hand crossed.

"Where's Hinata Chan?"Temari asked.

"She changing."Lee said.

"Here."Neji said and took Lee's present for Kiba's and Temari's as well and put it on top on one of the three tables. Sakura and Naruto came and Naruto put the present they got for Kiba.

"Hey Temari what's with you and Shikamaru?"Sakura asked. Gaara and KANKURO looked at there older sister. "Did it get solved?" All of them looked at Temari. Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru came. Chouji looked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah. What did happen?"Ino and Sakura asked.

"Nothing."Temari said. Hinata looked at them.

"Hey."Hinata said. She was wearing a purple kimono with white cherry blossom.

"You look pretty."Temari said. 'No.. Today is special for Hinata.'

"Thank you."Hinata said. Kurenai and Guy sensei came .

"He's gonna be late as usual."Kurenai said. 'Always thought..'

"Kurenai."Hinata said. Kurenai walked up to Hinata and give her Kiba's present. All of them went to sit at the tables. Temari grabbed Shikamaru by the collar of his Chunin vest.

"We need to talk."Temari whispered.

"What?"Shikamaru asked.

"Follow me."Temari said and ran. Shikamaru looked at the other people and then went after Temari. They were in the hallways. "I don't want our break up to ruin this."

"I don't either."Shikamaru said.

"So let's pretend as nothing ever.. by that I mean ever happen to us.. nothing but a blur.. lets us be friends."Temari said. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I won't forget."Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru."Temari said and took a deep breath.

"Don't Shikamaru me."Shikamaru said and looked at her. "Please listen to me."

"No.. not until you agree to pretend as if nothing happen between us."Temari said.

"We can't erase it.."Shikamaru said.

"Yes we can one day it will mean nothing."Temari said.

"No It means something now."Shikamaru said.

"There nothing but memories.. Some good and some bad."Temari said.

"Temari.. This the truth and I won't deny it I love you.. no matter what I said last night..I don't care who knows it"Shikamaru said and touched her cheek.

"Really?"Two voices asked at the same time. Shikamaru and Temari turned to them.

"What are you trying to do with our precious innocent sister." Kankuro glared at Shikamaru.

'She not innocent.. She's just not!' Shikamaru took his hands off of Temari.

"I thought we made it clear."Gaara said.

"Yeah no touching our sister."Kankuro said.

"I wasn't."Shikamaru said.

"Yeah right."Kankuro said.

"Don't hurt him."Temari said and went in front of Shikamaru.

"Temari Why?"Gaara asked.

"I.. I'm not sure."Temari said. 'Do.. I still.. like him?' Temari shook her head. 'No there's no way.' "Just don't hurt him."

"We won't."Gaara said. 'I respect my sister wishes.' "Hey Temari.. can we talk to Shikamaru in private?"

"Sure go ahead."Temari said and walked to them and stopped and looked at them. "You don't have to ask me." Temari walked passed them away from the hallway and stopped at the edge of the corner just incase.

"Shikamaru Nara."Gaara said.

"Yeah?"Shikamaru asked.

"For the rest of the evening your not allow to see in private my sister there must be someone with you.. anyone."Gaara said.

"Why should I listen to you?"Shikamaru asked.

"I have ways.. Shikamaru of torturing you."Gaara said. Temari closed her eyes. 'Maybe.. it for the best what Gaara is doing.'

"And don't try anything."Kankuro said.

"Because of the treaty.. I won't."Shikamaru said.

"Good."Gaara said and looked at Kankuro. "You may go."Shikamaru started to walk. Temari ran to the party. Both of them waited for Shikamaru to be out of hearing range. "She was listen in."

"Yeah.. but it's for the best."Kankuro said.

"If we don't protect her from him and other guys who will."Gaara said.

"Yep."Kankuro said and both of them walked away and to the party. 'Temari..' Back at the party.

"Where were you?"Tenten asked and handed them onigris wrapped from the bottom in napkin. Kankuro and Gaara took them.

"Thank you."Kankuro and Gaara said at the same time. Kankuro took a bit. He started to look around. Kiba was sitting on a chair. Shino was eating an ongiri. Hinata was talking to her sister. He was looking for his sister.

"She'll be okay."Gaara said.

"I know.. What if were not there."Kankuro said and looked at his brother.

"She's capable of taking care of self.. Your not the older brother."Gaara said.

"You're the younger brother and so am I we have the right to be part of our older sister life and occasionally make sure the person she like or loves it's alright."Kankuro said. Naruto ran up to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara can I have some advice on how to be a better Kage when I become one?"Naruto asked.

"Sure.."Gaara said and went with Naruto. Chouji came up to Kankuro.

"Come join."Chouji said and pointed where most of the people were sitting. Kankuro shrugged and went over with them. Kakashi finally arrived. He went over to the other Sensei.

"Late as usual."Kurenai said. Gai sensei nodded.

"Yeah well there was a boy that need-"Kakashi said but Kurenai interrupted.

"Save the crap."Kurenai said. Kakashi smiled and sat next to them. Shikamaru tapped Temari shoulder.

"In three minutes meet me in Hinata's room."Shikamaru whispered. Ino and Sakura looked at him. Temari nodded her head. Shikamaru left.

"Your meeting Shikamaru?"Ino asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"Temari asked.

"We heard what he said."Sakura said.

"Yeah."Temari said and looked around to see where her brothers where.

"Your brother's don't want you to see him do they?"Ino asked.

"Kinda of."Temari said.

"I'm Shikamaru's friend. He's not a bad guy. A lazy ass but not bad."Ino said. Temari stood up.

"Good luck."Sakura and Ino said. Temari smiled and turned around. Shino went to them.

"Were gonna cut the came."Shino said.

"No thanks."Sakura and Ino said. Shino looked at them. 'Girls..'

**With Gaara and Naruto**

"For the last time.. I'm not sure."Gaara said.

"But.. but Shikamaru said that you knew."Naruto said.

"Shikamaru said what?"Gaara said and glared at the spiky haired boy.

"He said when you become any kind of Kage you get all the ramen you can eat and you don't even know.. maybe I can ask Granny."Naruto said.

"What else did he say?"Gaara asked.

"Everything we've been talking about."Naruto said.

"This was his idea?"Gaara asked. Naruto nodded his head. Gaara ran.

"Huh?"Naruto asked and looked at the long gone Gaara. "HEY I STILL HAVE MORE QUESTION!" Naruto said and ran after him. 'That bastard.. He's gonna try something.' Gaara ran to Neji.

"Where's Kankuro?"Gaara asked. Naruto was right behind Gaara.

"With Choiji."Neji said and handed them plates with cake and ice cream. Naruto took it. Gaara ran to Kankuro.

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

"Me and you?"Temari asked and sat on Hinata bed.

"I know.. but by the.. power and the alliance we need to marry."Shikamaru said. Temari looked at the photo that Shikamaru brought with him.

"No.."Temari said.

"So.. What do you mean?"Shikamaru asked.

"I was.. No I did make a big deal over.. a girl.. that was me?"Temari asked herself. Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder. "I always.. Wanted someone real.. Not like everyone else.. And Ino was right you are a lazy ass.. But you went further to prove that we were meant to be and I do think I love you."Temari said and looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru kissed her forehead. The door flew open. There stood Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto.

"Planing something Nara?"Kankuro said. Shikamaru faced Temari's brother and Naruto.

"Not at all Sabuka."Shikamaru said.

"Trying to get on the Kazekage sister are?"Gaara said and glared at Shikamaru. "Temari leave?" Temari looked at her youngest brother.

"No."Temari said.

"Temari."Kankuro said and went to her and slapped Shikamaru's arm. "Come one let's go." Temari didn't stand up.

"You guy's stop."Temari said and looked around the room. "You can't hurt him."

"Why not?"Naruto asked.

"Shut up. Shikamaru's.. My future husband."Temari said.

"Temari your kiding... Your not for real."Kankuro said. Temari showed them a ring that had Nara writing on it. "Your for real." Kankuro looked at Gaara.

"I won't allow it."Gaara said.

"It doesn't matter.. It part of a treaty made when I was.. seven or eight."Temari said.

"Great. Congratulation."Naruto said. The two sand brothers glared at him. "I'm gonna go get more cake." Naruto said and left.

"Temari.. I think we can't do nothing.. just make sure to come see us."Gaara said.

"Yeah.. What?"Kankuro asked. Gaara looked at his brother.

"Temari were happy for you."Kankuro said.

"When's the wedding?"A voice at the door asked or voices. It was all of them.

"Don't know."Shikamaru said. Temari was smiling inside. She would never have to count the steps when he left her because he would always come back. She might still miss him when he goes on mission and that's it! She'll have the clouds to remind her of him. And if that's if they have children. Shikamaru was answereing their questions. Now it's just time to get ready for the wedding and all that awaits them.

**Two years later**

**Nara's haouse**

It was sunny out. Temari was ready to meet her two brothers at the gate. For the new born baby they would be surpise. Temari was holding her little son hand. Shikamaru walked out the house.

"Hurry up!"Temari said and started to walk. Shikamaru ran up and lifted his son.

"Mama when is baby?"Koshika asked.

"Soon."Shikamaru said and smiled and looked at his wife.

"Where we going?"Koshika asked.

"See uncle."Temari said and looked at the sky. Her and her brothers kept in touch but she didn't want to tell them throw letters she wanted to tell them to their face! "Come on let's hurry." Shikamaru ran and so did Temari well kind of. At the entrance of the Village. The gaurd looked at them. Koshika waved.

"Gaa!"Koshika said and pointed beyond the gate.

"It's Gaara."Temari said. Shikamaru smiled and put Koshika down. Koshika started to walk to both of his uncles.

"Koshika come back."Temari said. Koshika went further. Kankuro ran to Koshika and lifted him.

"How's my favorite Nephew?"Kankuro asked. Gaara was behind him.

"He's your only nephew."Gaara said.

"Hey at least I finally seattle down."Kankuro said.

"I did."Gaara said. Temari smiled. Nothing has changed. Temari ran to her brothers and hugged them and kissed there forehead. "Temari.. You need to come to Suna."

"I will."Temari said. 'Not on your life.'

"Come on."Shikamaru said and looked at Temari brother.

"Where we going?"Gaara asked.

"Out to eat."Temari said and smiled.

"Eat!"Koshika said.

"Are you gonna have a baby?"Gaara asked. Temari nodded her head.

"Yay!"Kankuro and Koshika said. Temari looked at her brother confused and so did Shikamaru.

"Hey. More Nephews to spoiled."Kankuro said and touched Koshika hair.

"How you know it gonna be a boy?"Temari asked. Kankuro shrugged.

"It's gonna be a girl!"Shikamaru and Temari said.

"What's the name?"Gaara asked. Temari shrugged.

**THE END**

**Midgrl4evr**: That's a wrapped. This story is over. Three chapter well I liked typing it. I love this couple. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please review.


End file.
